Destiny of the Phoenix
by Shell-B
Summary: Harry learns the true extent of 'power the Dark Lord knows not' all while trying to weild the power of the Veil, and deal with the beginning of the 2nd war. 6th year fic. contains Elemental powers and Gods. SERIOUS CHANGES since last time i had this out
1. Interesting Dreams

**Disclaimer; what you don't recognize belongs to me, what you do recognize doesn't.**

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

**Chapter one : Dreams**

Harry Potter was finally doing something he had been trying to accomplish for the last 3 hours….sleep.

A fear of sleeping had gripped him since he had returned to the Dursleys after his dramatic 5th year, it was the same routine over and over again, he would do chores starting from cooking a amazing fatty breakfast for his '_family_' followed by chores in the garden, lunch, more chores, dinner then he would be locked in his room where he would do his homework until the early hours of the morning then it was the worst part of his day….trying to sleep, his dreams would start out peaceful and normal enough for a teenager his age but then they would morph into nightmares.

Harry was currently in the first part of this ritual…the normal dream:

_:.The sun was shining and the sky was blue, he had no worries no problems, no prophecies in this reality….he was free. He was currently flying over the countryside; he could go where he wanted .He could do what he wanted. He wasn't the boy-who-lived; he wasn't the savior of the magical world. He was just Harry Potter a normal teenager, and this was his dream and it was good. But all good things must come to an end. Harry felt his broomstick change direction, he was heading to a city. 'Nononono please not again' he was in London heading towards the Ministry of Magic 'please don't do this to me again' Harry was panicking now; he was familiar with this dream. He had landed outside the phone booth, after being thrown of his broom he walked into the booth, he had no choice in this his feet were no longer in his control. There was no need to dial the number, he was automatically taken down, the Atrium was exactly how it was the first time he saw it, highly polished wooden floor, beautiful blue ceiling and of course the fountain perfectly in tacked. The Atrium was eerily quiet, there was a cold chill in the air the only sound was the echoing of Harry's footsteps.. Harry found himself walking to the lifts, as soon as he set foot inside, the elevator was moving, there were no flying memo's no annoying voice no nothing. _

_The lift stopped, Harry had his eyes closed he didn't want to move 'Nononono please don't do this to me again' he voice echoed through the corridor, it didn't stop echoing 'no no no no no no no no' he opened his eyes and found himself in front of the entrance to the godforsaken Department of Mysteries, he unwillingly opened the door and stepped through, he found himself in the familiar circular room full of doors, one door stood out in particular he immediately felt himself go cold, the door seemed to be glowing he could already hear the voices of the veil calling him…..he could hear Sirius._

_He ran through the door, the room was pitch black but the veil which was in the center was giving off an unearthly glow. Harry stepped forward. Fire brackets on the wall jumped to life but Harry was expecting this, he knew it would happen. He was immediately in front of the veil now, his nose was just an inch away, the black material was swaying like waves Harry could hear the whispering. He whispered 'Sirius are you there' The voice behind the veil stopped they had heard him they could hear him, Sirius could hear him. All was quiet but Harry could hear the thumping in his chest he was filled with anticipation. He was going to hear his Godfather…he needed to hear his godfather, but the silence stretched and no one answered 'Sirius' he tried again but a little louder this time again there was no answer 'SIRIUS PLEASE' Harry was desperate now he needed to hear his godfather so he knew that he was still alive. But still there was nothing, Harry felt tears of frustration slide down his face. _

'_Do not fear young phoenix' Harry spun round to see a tall man standing behind him, the man was old but radiated immense power, Harry felt in awe of this man straight away he also knew he could trust him. This had never happened in this dream before,_

'_We gods have known of you for many millennia, we have awaited the mortal Phoenix who would contain the powers of the Gods' his voice was calming and had an effect like waves breaking on a beach would_

'W_hat are you talking about? Surely you don't mean me?',_

_The old man chuckled his blue eyes glittered like the sea 'of course we mean you, you are destined for great things young Phoenix, you have powers unknown to mankind, you will know of what I speak soon enough' the old man walked forward and placed a gold chain with a great Phoenix in flight around his neck. _

_As the god walked backwards he was slowly fading ' We will meet again young Phoenix for only you can control the power of the veil' The old man waved his hand and Harry felt like he was being doused in water'.:_

Many miles away from London Harry Potter jumped awake from his latest dream…which was no surprise really seeing that he had had the dream many times that summer so far.

What was interesting was the part with an old man who called himself a god and gave him a gold chain, Harry hadn't dreamt that part before.

"Wow I really am getting weird, all that sun must be getting to me if I've started to go crazy " he muttered (in fear of waking the Dursleys up) to Hedwig who in return turned her back on him and stuck her head under her wing.

Harry chuckled while climbing out of bed to open his window, that's when he felt an object pushing on his chest, he pulled his shirt of only to find something that caused him to gasp and faint of shock, hanging around his neck was a gold chain and a golden Phoenix in flight…

**Well that's my first chapter please review because this is my first story**

**Thanks**


	2. Message from the Gods

**Disclaimer; what you don't recognize belongs to me, what you do recognize doesn't.**

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

Reviews

**Pendragon92** – thanks - I read your story I thought it was great…short but sweet

**Katwoman0884** – I'm glad you like it, I reviewed your story please continue it

**Ebony River - **Thank-you v.much, i was actually really upset because i got my first flame basically telling me that the story had no direction and was crap better luck next time (sad) but then i got your's and i tmade my day.

**Chapter 2: Message from the Gods**

**BANG BANG BANG **"BOY...GET…DOWN…HERE…NOW"

Harry groaned and rolled over in an attempt to block out his uncles voice.

"IM…NOT…GONNA…ASK…AGAIN"

Harry had no choice but to get up "Alright, I'm up uncle Vernon I'll be down in a minute" he shouted to his uncle

"Hurry up boy, my poor Dudders is hungry"

"When isn't he?" Harry muttered to himself. He pulled on a shirt that was 3 sizes too big when he realized he still had the phoenix chain on. '_So that wasn't a dream then, I am the 'young phoenix' powers of a god hahaha right…I'm only just about average at the moment' _

Harry started to make his way downstairs, he walked into the kitchen to the angry glares of his relatives..they were mad!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" His uncle was slowly turning purple, he could see the vein in his neck which was not a good sign.

"Im sorry uncle Vernon, I was just really tired" he muttered while slowly backing away in the direction of the fridge.

"TIRED? TIRED? While his uncle was still shouting and moaning like a little child, Harry was completely ignoring him and making breakfast, Bacon, sausages, fried Tomatoes, fried eggs and black pudding of course not forgetting the tea and toast. Harry wasn't a bad cook, but he was no where nearly Mrs.Weasleys standard. Just thinking about her cooking made his mouth water, his mind wandered back to the last time he had seen Mrs.Weasley, it was at the Train station, he remembered the warning Mad-eye gave his uncle, not that he took any notice of it! You would think that a threat from a severely disfigured man like Mad-Eye Moody matched with the threat of a murdering Godfather would scare them into being nice…but oh no not the Dursleys they were stubborn and proud people except of course when there was a wizard in front of them then they hide under tables holding their arses.

Just thinking about his Godfather made his eyes water, his remembered his shocked face falling into the veil! He would have given his live to change that. Watching him fall was the worst moment of his life which is saying something seeing that he has had some pretty rough experiences. Harry knew that if Remus wasn't there and hadn't stopped him he would have jumped in the veil after him.

"Boy, watch what you're doing, you're burning the sausages" his uncle's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon" he answered in a voice that obviously pointed out that he didn't care one bit about the bloody sausages.

After turning over the bacon and breaking some eggs into a pan he filled the tea pot up with water and put it in the middle of the table where the Dursleys were sitting waiting for their food.

Finally once everything was cooked Harry dished it onto the plates set them in front of the Dursleys, he took a couple of slices of bacon, put them in a bit of bread and exited the kitchen.

Harry made his way upstairs, he was still thinking about his godfather. He walked into his room THUD something round and hard hit him the back of the head followed immediately by annoying chirping "Pig, why do you always have to do that you daft bird" The hyperactive bird was especially hyper having successfully delivered a letter.

"Come here you stupid bird I have to get the letter" After finally catching the bird he pulled the letter off and quickly put him in Hedwig's empty cage. Pig immediately went for the water bowl but tripped sending himself flying in head first; a much grumpier and wet owl emerged looking a bit shocked.

Harry chuckled to himself while opening Ron's letter

_Harry_

_Hey mate how ya doing?  
I thought I'd write to find out how you are and to give pig  
a bit of exercise, he needed to get out of the house! All is  
boring in the noble house of you-know-where! Been  
pestering Dumbledore to let you come here but he still says  
you have to stay there a bit longer, sorry mate but we'll keep  
trying. Mum's going on about how those muggles aren't  
feeding you enough, and how no boy of hers if going to go underfed!  
Hermione's wrote you a letter its on the back of this one  
unless of course you read that one first and now im wasting ink!  
Anyway what happened is not your fault alright mate? You remember  
that! _

_Don't let the muggles get you down,_

_Your Mate Ron._

"Not my fault whose fault is it then?" Harry was feeling a bit annoyed after reading that letter except for the part about Mrs.Weasley, that part warmed his heart. He turned it over to see what Hermione had written to him.

_Harry_

_Im not even going to ask how you are because everyone  
seems to ask that and I suppose you're sick of it.  
It wont be long until you're here so I suggest you do your  
homework and start studying for the NEWT's  
I'm a bundle of nerves waiting for my OWL results I hope  
I didn't get the question wrong about Hookrock the Horrifying.  
Phew anyway look after yourself and don't mope about.  
Hermione x x x_

Harry was laughing to himself _'trust Hermione to worry about exams, she's probably the only one who doesn't have to',_

Harry turned around to get some parchment to send replies to his friends; he dug out some ink and a quill and sat down at his desk

_Ron _

_Don't worry about me mate im fine, to tell you the truth I  
don't really want to go to you-know-where, but im a survivor I'll  
be fine don't worry about me ok!  
Hermione sent me a letter panicking about Hookrock the Horrifying  
Who the hell is that? Anyway kill that traitorous little elf for me  
Thanks mate,_

_Harry._

He turned the parchment over to send a reply to Hermione unaware that he was being watched the whole time

"Ocean, I thought we told you to go to that boy last night"

"I did Flame, when he was dreaming, I gave him his phoenix chain" Ocean the god of water replied

"Well it seems to me that he has pretended he's imagined it all"

"Oh come of it Breeze how can he pretend about the chain?"

"You'd be surprised what mortals can convince themselves when they don't want to believe something" Earth answered.

The four gods of the elements leaned over the bowl and watched Harry struggling to tie the letter onto Pigs leg.

"I believe it is time" Flame replied while walking around the Hall of the Gods, which was an amazing sight itself let alone the fact that there were some incredibly powerful gods in the room. The Hall was all white and amazingly clean, there were beautiful pure gold brackets on the walls and no ceiling, the sun was shining into the hall. The floor was marble but it was empty apart from a giant swimming pool looking bowl in the centre of the room. There were steps around the bowl where currently three of the gods were sitting watching Harry. Flame the god of fire was pacing the floor, he was an incredible muscular looking man with bright red hair and Orange eyes, he was extremely tanned looking and gave of a sense of heat and power, he would make any girls heart melt.

He finished pacing and turned to his fellow gods.

"I have come to a decision" he announced.

The other three gods turned to him, "well…get on with it"

Flame huffed; being god of fire made him an extreme hot-head!

"I was getting there if you would give me a chance, you see I have to decided I am going to awaken my power in him…the gift of fire"

Breeze gasped and stood up, she was an extremely beautiful woman with long light wavy blonde hair and light blue almost silver eyes. She was also very tall, she gave of a sense that was refreshing and calming "You cannot be serious" her voice was light and quiet.

"Of course I am woman; he needs his powers so he will believe us"

"Flame you are rushing into things again" Ocean announced he didn't look like he looked in Harry's dream, Gods were not allowed to be seen by mortals, so if they ever ventured onto the Mortal realm they had to change their appearance. He actually was similar to fire meaning he was incredibly handsome and gave of a sense of amazing power, he had midnight blue eyes but his hair was a light bluey green colour.

"No im not, the boy needs to be convinced"

"Fire is a dangerous ability to have and not be able to control" Ocean signed "He'd probably burn his house down",

"That's why I will teach him control myself" Flame announced. He was getting annoyed with Ocean the god of Water they didn't exactly see eye to eye…ever.

Earth stood at this point, she had build similar to Breeze, also very beautiful except she had long Brown hair and Brown eyes but if you looked closely you could see specks of Green. Earth was respected within the gods seeing that she was a neutral element, she could cope with any element and still strive as a single element. She knew how hot headed Flame could become, he was extremely stubborn.

"I believe I agree with Flame" Her voice was light but very self-assured.

Flame looked pleased at this announcement, while Ocean looked shocked.

"But I also agree with Ocean, Fire is a dangerous power to have and not be able to control" Now it was Ocean's turn to look pleased while Flame looked annoyed, all the while Breeze just looked interested.

"So I suggest on his birthday we bring him here for the remainder of his holiday" She announced.

Now Flame, Ocean and Breeze were all looking at her like she'd gone mad.

"WHAT! Are you mad woman? Bring a mortal boy into the hall of the gods?" Flame shouted.

"Yes it makes sense, that way we can awaken all his abilities and teach him how to control them." She calmly replied.

Breeze finally decided to make her opinion known "I agree, I believe it's a very good idea" she said smiling at Earth.

"Good" she replied smiling back at breeze. "Glad we've got that sorted",

The two women then walked together out of the hall together.

They left the two men staring at them in shock with their mouths open.

Flame recovered first "Don't we even get a say in the matter?" He shouted after them, with his eyebrows raised.

The two Goddesses stopped, looked at each other and simply said:-

"NO" they then proceeded to walk out of the hall.

Flame and Ocean looked back in the pool where Harry was in the Garden pruning the rose bush.

"Well young Phoenix it would seem your Fate has been settled, on your Birthday you will come to the hall of the gods" Ocean muttered into the pool.

Harry just continued to rune the bush unaware of his audience.

**Chapter 2 is complete**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**Shell x x x x x**


	3. The Legend of the War Phoenix

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own, anything you don't recognize I do.**

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 3: The Legend of the War Phoenix**

Harry was quite surprised to say the least that he had managed to fall asleep so quickly the previous night, but what was even more surprising was his dreams since the dream about 'the god' (not that he believed that thank you very much) his sleep was completely peaceful and relaxing, no veil, no destiny, no phoenix, no nothing just flying across the countryside on his broomstick.

Today was July the 30th the eve of his birthday, it was 6.30am, he had decided to get up early and do his Care of Magical Creatures essay. He wanted to do this essay well seeing that it was for Hagrid his favourite half-giant. He had to write two foot of parchment on an extinct creature.Harry was flicking through his book trying to find something that attracted his attention when a passage caught his eye:

'_the last know keeper of a War Phoenix was Godric Gryffindor himself, extremely powerful creatures believed to have the ability to incinerate a person just by breathing on them, the war Phoenix was not a bird to be underestimated. The legendary bird was known only to go to the most powerful of wizards, it was really rare for a War Phoenix to allow itself to be seen by a human let alone be kept by one, the great creature is recorded to have been gold and silver coloured instead of the Gold and Red we see today. There was only one ever War Phoenix known to exist at one time, a new phoenix would rise out of the ashes of the old one. These beautiful birds are believed to be extinct but many still believe that the War Phoenix is in a deep slumber, waiting for someone powerful enough to awaken it and be honored with its presence. _

On the opposite age there was a painting of a War Phoenix. Harry gasped when he looked at it. Not just because it was intimidating and gave of a sense of pure power but it was in flight and matched exactly with the Golden Phoenix currently hanging around his neck. Harry had stared at the Golden Phoenix he got from the God, he knew that the necklace was different from a regular Phoenix, it was bigger, and more impressive than Fawkes which was saying something because Fawkes was an amazingly beautiful bird. He also noticed that if he held the phoenix, closed his eyes and really concentrated he could hear whispers of a Phoenix song but this was different to Fawkes' it didn't just travel to your heart, it traveled to your very soul, cleansing you from the inside out.

A loud snore from Dudley's room jumped Harry out of his thoughts and back into reality. He picked up his quill and started copying down the passage from the book knowing that soon he would have to make the Dursleys breakfast.

When he was about half way through the copying he looked at his clock and saw it was 7.30…time to go downstairs and start the breakfast and chores.

Twelve painfully exhausting hours later, Harry was once again up in his room it was 7.30pm and he had just finished his chores for the day. He had had a pathetic excuse for a dinner but knew that he had it better that some people have it in their life's, for example Sirius, 12 years locked up in Azkaban, only to break out and live of rats in a cave then locked in a house that brought him memories of a terrible and dark childhood. But thinking of Sirius made Harry think of the veil which made him think of the dream with the god. The parting words of the god still echoed in his mind '_Only you can control the power of the veil_' For all Harry was he wanted to believe in that dream for that reason alone, but he knew he should get his hopes up just because of a DREAM, for that was what it was a dream, it wasn't and couldn't be real "'a mortal with the powers of the gods' my arse" he said aloud to himself.

The truth was that part of him wanted that part to be true also because then he would know that he was equal to Voldemort, that he has a chance to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all, just like the Prophecy said he could, but he also knew that the Prophecy said he could be destroyed '_neither can live while the other survives'_ what Harry couldn't understand was, why?…why could neither live while the other survives? Earth is a pretty big planet with a bloody lot of people why can't they both live at the same time?.

Harry found himself pacing again, something that he found himself doing a lot recently, deep in thought with trying to work out why he was so special. "Why me?" was the question he was muttering under his breath.

He lifted his head up "WHY ME HEY?" he screamed "IF THAT DREAM WAS REAL AND YOU GODS WANT ME TO BE ALL POWERFUL TELL ME SOMETHING…WHY ME" He shouted himself hoarse he was aware of the tears rolling down his face, finally the sadness and grief of losing his godfather plus the weight of the world that had been placed on his young shoulders and the fear that he couldn't destroy the dark lord therefore dooming the world to torture and darkness came to the surface as he screamed at the gods. He collapsed on his bed in exhaustion and cried himself to sleep, he had finally allowed himself time to grieve, he finally allowed himself to be scared, he had finally accepted his fate.

Once again the gods watched Harry from the pool, they watched the young boy scream at them then collapse in exhaustion, and they were unusually solemn.

"Are you sure he is ready for this" voiced Ocean finally breaking the heavy silence.

"Yes I am sure, that just proved that he is ready, this Voldemort needs to be destroyed so Harry can live his life with the weight of the world on his shoulders" Earth answered.

"All the same Earth this is a big responsibility for him to carry"

"This boy is already carrying a lot of responsibility, we saw from there, that really deep down he is scared, he doesn't think that he has the power to destroy the evil, when we teach him his elements, it will ease that fear" Earth replied

Ocean and Flame still didn't look convinced and Breeze just looked thoughtful, the Goddess of Air didnt say much, but when she did speak the other gods sit up and listen.

"So be it." Ocean announced "at exactly 00.01 we shall bring him here"

With that all four of the gods turned back to the pool and watched the distressed boy sleep, awaiting the arrival of his birthday when finally he will get his answers, he will finally find out why neither can live while the other survives.

**Well my faithful readers you have it chapter three, I hope you liked it after writing that I was actually quite depressed myself!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I will update again as soon as possible. **


	4. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

Reviews

**Wytil –(the oldest writer on ) **Thanks I appreciate it, as for the war phoenix you will have to wait and see. I like to keep and open mind.

**Icy Tears – **I updated I updated I updated ASAP!!!

**Chapter 4 – Birthday surprises**

There was only 15minutes left until Harry's 16th Birthday, currently he was sitting on his bed waiting for midnight, usually he got owls from his friends at midnight, he desperately wanted to hear from the again. He'd probably get a stern letter from Hermione reprimanding him about not knowing who Hookrock the horrifying was but he didn't really care about that. Usually at 15minutes to midnight one would be tired but Harry wasn't for the 5th time in his life he was looking forward to his birthday and that alone was enough to keep him awake and he was surprisingly happy but he figured that had something to so with the Phoenix around his neck. For you see every time Harry felt down or upset (usually when Sirius popped into his thoughts) he would hear a Phoenix song ringing through his ears which would travel through his body and soul. It was different to your everyday Phoenix song this was different this was special but he couldn't quite work out why.

Ten minutes that was all he had left to wait ten minutes. Harry was sitting on his bed waiting patiently unless you counted the fact he kept looking at his clock every two seconds!

Somehow though Harry had been getting this strange feeling all day it was like something different was happening in the world, something important but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what. It was like he could sense something happening, it was in the air, it was all around.

Harry sat pondering this on his bed while midnight was ticking even closer. He had two minutes left, the last two minutes that he would be 15 years old, he stood up and walked over to Hedwig's empty cage finding a half eaten mouse at the bottom. Harry grimaced and turned to his window looking out at the night sky.

One minute left. Usually by now he would see a small gathering of owls, yet he saw nothing

30seconds. Still Nothing.  
.  
.

20seconds. Darkness  
.  
.  
.  
10seconds. the sky was pitch black…no owls  
.  
.

5 nothing  
.  
.  
.

4 but  
.  
.  
.  
3 pitch  
.  
.  
.  
2 black  
.  
.  
.  
1 sky

Harry turned around from his window somewhat disappointed; it had become tradition that he received his presents at exactly midnight. But never mind he would wait.

Harry sitting on his bed failed to notice a white light slowly building up in the middle of his room. It was getting bigger and bigger until it could no longer miss Harry's attention. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow and aimed it dead center of the gradually growing light. He was sweating and his hand was shaking but he would not go without a fight!

The light began to take form, to Harry's complete and utter amazement the brilliant white light disappeared leaving the old man from his dream, he was wearing the same coloured robes as he was before, a shimmering blue.

"W wh who are y you" Harry stuttered at the man standing in his room, He recognized him from his dream where he got the Phoenix chain.

The old man merely smiled calmly at him and held out his hand "come with me young Phoenix, come and learn your destiny"

By now the whole house was awake his uncle was banging on his door yelling "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW BOY", Harry could just imagine the vein in his uncles neck looking nearly ready to burst. It sounded like they were trying to smash the door down.

Yet during all this Harry had not looked away from the old man's eyes, they were an amazing blue and gave of a sense of calmness and tranquility in other words Harry was mesmerized by the eyes, they held amazing power and knowledge. The two just stood there looking at each other

The old man held out his hand to Harry, "do you trust me Harry?" he asked

Harry just looked at the man it would be hard not to.

"Come with me young Phoenix, come and learn your destiny" he repeated.

Harry merely just smiled and nodded.

Vernon and Petunia finally smashed their way into the room only to see to their nephew reach out and grasp an old mans hand then disappear in a flash of white light. Only they had opened their eyes the light had faded only to be left with a completely empty room.

Harry had his eyes closed it was a weird sensation; it was like flying and flooing at the same time. Eventually he felt his legs hit solid floor, he wasn't able to keep his balance and fell on his backside.

He snapped his eyes open cursing himself for letting some strange man take him out of the house.

The first thing that he noticed about his destination was that it was really bright, he squinted his eyes in an attempt to bock out he light, gradually the discomfort passed and he was able to open his eyes completely. He was still sitting on the floor when he noticed four figures standing in front of him. He couldn't see their faces because of the sun but he could tell they were looking down at him.

The figure standing at the end on the right knelt down next to him. Harry registered that she was an extremely beautiful woman. She had Light blonde hair and Blue almost silver eyes. She smiled at the look of bewilderment of Harry's face.

She gestured at the beautiful white hall they were in and announced "Welcome Harry to the Hall of the Gods".

**Please review I would really really really appreciate it.**

**I will update soon. Thank-you.**


	5. Discoveries

**Disclaimer – (This is getting really boring!!) I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 5 – discoveries**

Harry was in a state of shock '_Hall of the Gods?' _Denial was his first reaction.

"You're kidding right?" he asked the beautiful woman next to him.

She just smiled kindly at him. "No child" her voice was soft and calming. She stood up and reached down to help him off the floor. Still feeling a bit overwhelmed he accepted her hand without a second thought. It was then he had a proper look around him.

The Hall was beautiful, the sort of thing from a muggle fairly tale on TV he saw once that Dudley was watching and he managed to peek though a gap in the door.

The floor was marbled and shiny, the sun was shining through the top, great pillars reached towards the open top, he looked around in awe not realizing that his mouth was hanging open. The Gods watched him with smiling faces except for Flame who was actually looking quite bored; he was taping his foot in irritation.

"Finished catching flies yet boy?" He snapped. Harry was jolted back to reality and felt a faint blush on his cheeks.

Breeze sent a glare at Flame that would have sent even Voldemort into hiding but Flame seemed unaffected.

"Take no notice Young Phoenix"

'_Young Phoenix?' _Harry looked at the old man that had taken him from his room only to see a younger more attractive man staring back at him. Harry gaped at him, confusion etched into his features. Ocean laughed at his face it was a great booming laugh that made Harry want to laugh himself. "Disguise's my child disguises" was all he said.

"What am I doing here?" He asked the people staring in front of him "Who are you people?" and "Where _exactly_ am I?"

"We young Phoenix, are Gods. You are standing in the hall of the gods which is neither here nor there it just _is." _Harry looked more that skeptical at this "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Good grief we're dealing with an idiot" Flame muttered. Not that he wasn't heard though which meant he received another glare from Breeze. She turned to Harry "What that means child is that this place just exists it hasn't really got a location I believe in your world it is known as heaven" she answered kindly.

"Umm Ok" Was all Harry answered. "Why do you keep calling me Phoenix?" he asked Ocean in particular

"Because that's what you are child" he explained "Pure like a Phoenix, raw natural power runs through your veins, you will do great things my boy"

Harry was shocked to say the least '_pure like a phoenix' 'raw natural power?' right im not even close to the top of my class' _

"Just because you're not top of you class doesn't mean you're not powerful" Breeze said.

Harry's head snapped up at that '_did I say that out loud?'_ He asked himself.

"No you didn't" Breeze answered. Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "H..how..wwhat?" Was all he stuttered out Breeze chuckled lightly at him.

"I believe introductions are in order" Ocean announced "I am called Ocean god of Water" He pointed to the red headed man who snapped at him earlier "He is Flame God of Fire" At this Flame mock bowed at Harry. "I am the most powerful of the gods thank-you-very-much"

"You wish" the blonde woman shot back "Hello Harry I am Breeze the Goddess of Air"

"Nice to meet you" Harry replied

"Aww such good manners" A second woman said "Im Earth, I think you can guess what im the Goddess for" she joked,

Harry smiled at the beautiful goddess.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked.

"There's no need to worry about that now Phoenix, why dont you have a wander around the hall?".

Harry smiled at Ocean, he really couldnt resist walking around this beautiful place. He walked to the side to the edge immediatly and went to a beautiful canvas which was hanging there, it was amazing, It was a portrait of a handsome man, he looked to be in his 50's, with kind eyes and a kind smile, Harry couldnt help but feel like he knew him from somewhere even though it was dated 1807. Harry reluctantly dragged his eyes from the painting and moved on, next there was sculpture, it was off a half naked woman with just a sheet covering her middle, Harry blushed slightly to the amusment of the Gods and moved on, next there was a golden archway leading down a big corridor, Harry decided it would probably be best to stay in the hall and moved past the archway.

He continued around the Huge Hall , examining all the art work that was on show, beautiful portraits, painting of buildings and animals, until finally he reached a painting that made him draw his breath, it was the founders looking regal and proud, posing in front of Hogwarts. Harry concentrated on Slytherin he was young with jet black hair and had slightly pointed features, he looked snobbish and arrogant but also very proud in his green robes with a large snake curled around his feet. Rowena Ravenclaw stood next to him, she also had black hair but her features were delicate, with brown eyes she was beautifully dressed in robes of her house colour, she had a raven standing regally on her shoulder which had piercing eyes which seemed to look right through you. Next to Rowena was Helga Hufflepuff, like the others she was dressed in her house colours, but her face was round and motherly looking, she had beautiful blue eyes with short wavey blond hair, and held a badger in her arms. And ending the line was a very tall and handsome man with black hair that looked red where the light had caught it, but it was his eyes that caught Harry's attention, they were greeny gold and seemed to be able to read your soul, they made Harry shiver.Standing sideways in front of Godric Gryffindors legs with its head turned and looking at Harry was a majestic Lion, it took Harry's breath away. Harry looked back up at Godrics eyes and was shocked to see him looking back at him, he smiled and winked.

Harry yelled and jumped back, he dont why he was surprised after all, he had been in the Wizaeding world long enough to know that paintings move, but this was the first time one of them had moved since he starting examining the artwork in the Hall. He jumped back on his feet but Godric was once again still and unmoving. Slightly disappointed Harry turned and walked back to the Gods who had been waiting Patiently, except Flame who was once again tapping his foot.

"This place its, its just simply amazing" he smiled at Earth.

She smiled back while gently taking his arm and leading him to a round pool he had noticed earlier in the middle of the hall. Harry looked up at Earth questionly.

"This Harry" Ocean said "Is the watching pool"

"What is it for?" Harry asked while leaning over the edge

"We use it to watch over the many realms" Breeze answered "Just say a name and that person will appear on the surface."

'Amazing Harry thought I wonder if they let me try it' Breeze smiled at him go ahead she said. Again Harry realized she could hear thoughts '_can she hear everything? ohmigod can she hear me now? What if I think embarrassing things that I don't want her to hear bloody hell shut up Harry she can hear you now…damn this is awkward' _By then Breeze was laughing softly, it sounded like the wind blowing softly on a summers day, Harry automatically felt calm and relaxed

"Don't worry Harry, you'll learn to block me soon enough" She said to the crimson faced boy "Come on just try the pool".

Harry looked at Earth "Go on" she insisted, "Just name someone".

Harry turned his attention back to the pool and said the first name that popped into his head "Ron Weasley" he said. Immediately it looked like a tornado was in the pool, the waves were swirling around in furious circles. As sudden as it started it had stopped and he was left looking at a sleeping Ron in Grimmauld Place. Harry smiled at his sleeping friend. He decided to try again this time saying clearly "Hermione Granger" Straight away the picture of Ron shimmered into a picture of Hermione who was also with Ginny; they were sitting on Hermione's bed giggling. "I know you fancy Ron Hermione why don't you just admit it?" He heard Ginny saying. He laughed loudly as he watched Hermione's faced turn a bright red "Ginny sush someone might hear you" she whispered frantically. Ginny just threw her head back and laughed as did Harry, the scene disappeared.

"Brilliant" He wispered in awe. But there were much more pressing matters on his mind.

He turned back to the gods and asked the question that had been bugging him for ages; "Why am I here?" The gods all turned and looked at each other it was Ocean that answered "Because Harry you are the one of great power, inside you, you have the power of all off us, Fire, Water, Earth and Air, you are the mortal born with the power of the gods, we brought you here to train you my child teach you of your destiny, you will stay here until November".

"WHAT! I can't stay here until November what about school?" He shouted,

"School, Harry is unimportant when you compare it with learning how to destroy Voldemort, because if you don't destroy him there will be no school left anyway" Earth announced solemnly.

They all sat in silence for a few more moments; they were sitting around the pool staring into the water when Flame lifted his head with a mischievous smile that reminded Harry a great deal of Sirius. "Harry when we said you could see anyone in this pool we meant _anyone_ even those in the Valley of Death" Harry's eye widened in surprise. Breeze heard the names that ran through Harry's head at this and nodded reassuringly at him "Go head Harry" she reassured.

Harry once again leaned over the pool and said the names of the people he has wanted to meet all his life………………… "James and Lily Potter".

As before the Pool once again looked like a tornado until it eventually settled on a scene of pure peace and bliss, Harry was looking at a beautiful village settled in the base of giant mountains, there were little houses dotted all over the place, the sun was shining and lighting up the entire village, he could see children playing in the street, neighbours chatting. It was easy to forget he was looking at dead people they looked so normal. The scene shimmered again this time he was looking in on a kitchen, there was a beautiful woman with glorious red hair humming to herself while she was doing the washing up in the sink, she looked so happy and so peaceful, but if you looked closely you could see the slightly depressed curve of her shoulders. "Mum" Harry whispered into the pool but of course she didn't hear him he looked so young and venerable looking at his mother it made Flame feel a touch of compassion. Harry didn't notice though he was looking at an attractive man who had just walking into the room, "Lily angel your prince has entered the building" He heard his mother chuckle at his father, she turned around and threw the washing up cloth at him it was then that he saw her eyes, they were a beautiful green exactly like his, Harry ignored the tears falling from his own eyes as he watched his father laugh and throw the cloth back. His mother turned around and carried on washing-up, his father wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her hair. She was wearing a summery green skirt that reached her knees and a white top with thin straps, his father had no top on but he was wearing blue jeans and no socks.

"What are you thinking about angel?" he heard his father ask,

"Harry" was all she said.

"Lily, Harry's 16 now he all grown up he's perfectly safe" He saw tears rolling down his mothers cheek "I know, but we've missed so much of his life, I just hope he's happy" She answered quietly. James had tears rolling down his own face by now. "It's his birthday today" Lily whispered quietly. Harry's tears were falling down his face fast now but he took no notice, he was hypnotized by the scene in front of him "I know angel I know" he whispered comfortingly into her ear. Lily spun on her heal and threw her arms around her husband, she sobbed her heart out on his shoulder while he stoked her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear "I…jjust want..h..him to..to…to..know..i..love him" she choked out "he knows baby he knows we both love him" Harry was sobbing just like his mother as he reached out and touch the pool where James and Lily were standing "I love you too" he whispered just as the scene shimmered away.

Earth put her hand on Harry's arm who to her surprise threw himself at her and cried into her chest. She hugged him while stroking his hair, her own tears falling down her face, when all that was left were dry sobs, he sat back, his face wet and his eyes bloodshot,

"Can I go down there?" he asked sounding so young and venerable they didn't have the heart to say no "Can I meet them?" his hopeful eyes bored into each of them.

Earth looked at the others they seemed to have a silent conversation while deciding. Harry's heart beat painfully in his chest while he waited; he couldn't breathe properly all he felt was anticipation and the fear that they were going to say no.

Finally after what seemed an eternity they turned to him and smiled, Earth answered "Ok Harry I'll take you down this afternoon"

Harry couldn't believe it, his face cracked into the biggest grin he'd ever done and once again threw himself at Earth thanking her over and over again.

"Well Harry lets take you to your room so you can get cleaned up and ready" Ocean announced.

Harry's looked up in surprise, so much had happend that he hadn't even thought about where he was going to stay. He eagally jumped up and followed Ocean, he was heading towards the golden archway that had caught Harry's attention earlier.  
He glanced at the picture of the elderly man again before he walked through the arch, now he was in a spacious corridor but this time there was a celling, the floor was still marble and the walls were a shimmering white colour, they passed several statues and paintings but Harry didnt have enough time to study them like before, they finally passed another room, which Harry curiously tried to peer inside off, but unfortunatly for him the door was shut, they continued on past more beautiful artwork and more closed doors, round corners.  
Eventually they reached a grand looking marble stair case, which had twin statues of Phoenix's on the bottom of the banisters. The statues were identical to the Phoenix round Harrys neck. Ocean wasnt waiting around though, he had already started to climb the staircase, Harry hasteningly followed, After a short climb they reached the top, where there was a more marble and a large wall about 20 meters high and 20 meters wide which was covered with a painting of the War Phoenix in flight, once again identical to the chain round Harry's neck and the statues at the bottom of the stairs.

It took Harrys breath away, it was simply amazing.

Ocean just smiled and walked towards it, "Comeon Son, heres you're room".

He proceeded to push open a door and at the bottom center of the painting that Harry hadnt even noticed and entered. Harry crossed the marble floor towards the doorway that Ocean had just entered and followed him in to what he could only decribe as paradise.

The room was absolutly massive, the walls were double the height of a two-storey house, in fact you could easily fit 50 large houses in the room and thats not including the 50 that would sit on top, of the others.

The walls were a beautiful Golden red, the floor was of course marble. There was a bed against the wall to the right of where he was standing, 20 times the size of a normal kingsize bed, which had 40 squishy really comfortable looking white pillows lined across the top and a huge white duvet. Next to the bed and along the rest of the the left hand side of the wall was a bookcase filled with books that Harry knew Hermione would love. On the other side of the bed was a simple a closed red door.  
Across from him was quidditch pitch, Harry's mouth fell open in complete shock, "_A QUIDDITCH PITCH IN MY ROOM!" _he yelled "BRILLIANT", He ran across the floor towards it laughing happily. When he finally reached it he noticed a clear cabinet to the side filled with loads of perfect but expensive looking brooms that he didnt recognise.

"They were made by Flame", Ocean told him, "Its his hobby".

"Wow, will he mind me using them?", Harry asked,

"No dear boy, he made them for you!"

Harry's mouth fell open once again for what felt like the hundreth time that day,

"Me? but i get the feeling that he doesnt like me".

Ocean just threw back his head and laughed his booming laugh, "Don't be soft Kid, he cares for you like we all do, we've been waiting for you since time began, You'll meet her soon by the way".

"Huh, theres other gods that live here? Dont they mind me being here?".

"No, No of course not, Now you can finish you're examination of the rooms later, for now have a change of clothes and come back to the enterance Hall ok?".

Harry looked at where he was pointing to the red door next to his bed.

"Ok", he answered. Ocean then left the room smiling at Harry as he shut the door behind him. Harry crossed to the other side of the room and went through the red door.

**Thanks for reading, greatly appreciated.**


	6. The Realm of the Dead

**Disclaimer – (This is getting really boring!) I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 6 – The Realm of the Dead**

After walking through the red door, Harry found himself in the wardrobe,but it was the biggest most amazing wardrobe that he had ever seen, it was huge, at least 5 times the length of the Dursleys house, absolutly amazing, and filled to the brim with the most beautiful clothes, Muggle and Wizardry. Long Robes in every colour, Shimmering Silver, Midnight Blue,The deepest Black, Golden Yellow and every other colour you can imagine. Then there were the muggle shirts and T-shirts in every colour and material, shoes all lines against the far wall, draws filled with the usual necessities. there were so many clothes, Harry just couldnt get his head around the fact they were all for him and they actually fit him! He carried on walking through the rails, he could get quite lost really. He turned around and started going back the way he came, and found the red door again. He strolled through, but instead of finding his quidditch pitch and massive bed he found a swimming pool! A bloody swimming pool! He looked back on the red door and noticed the small sign there that he hadn't before, it simply said,

'Bath Room'

"BATH ROOM, wow this is really amazing, a bath the size of a quidditch pitch".

Harry just threw off his clothes and dived head first into the perfectly filled bath that was surrounded with palm trees and comfortable looking hammocks. The water was absolutly perfect Harry decided. He treaded about for a little, but then the thoughts of his parents filled his mind and he had to get out straight away. He swam to the other end of the pool and climbed out grabbing a large gold towel on the way. As he dried himself with the towel he wandered through his wardrobe trying to choose amongst them, In the end his patience ran out and he decided on Black combat trousers and a red shirt with gold threading, after rolling his sleaves up he set out in search for some shoes. Humming a new muggle song that he had heard Dudley blasting out on his radio happily to himself he wander amongst the vast amount of clothes, until finally he found a seperate area the size of his dorm at Hogwarts for his shoes. 'Flippin hell, this just gets better and better'. Eventually he picked out a pair of simple black trainers, before walking to the opposite end of the room and finding his way back into the bedroom. He had another quick look about and noticed a balcony on the opposite side of his bed

'I'll investigate that later' he decided, before opening his door and leaving his room. Harry couldnt resist examining the giant Phoenix once again, it truly was massive and beautiful. He turned around and wandered back down the stairs and towards the welcoming Hall as Ocean had called it.

Harry was standing in the Hall again waiting for Earth to take him to his parents. It felt like his whole life had been leading up to this moment the moment where he would finally look his mother and father in the eyes and tell them he loved and missed them, and he couldn't wait.

He was pacing around the pool when Earth walked through the archway. She stood and watched an impatient Harry for a minute smiling to herself, Harry looked up and saw her standing her, "Are we going yet" he wispered softly, nervously.

"Yes child come here" she spoke softly to the nervous boy. Harry walked over to her and took her out-stretched hand, she wrapped an arm around him and they were gone in a flash of light.

Again was the familiar sensation of flooing and port-keying at the same time. Harry closed his eyes and waited for it to be over, this trip took longer than his first experience at this kind of traveling.

Harry felt his feet slam on the ground he lost his balance and once again ended up on the floor, Earth chuckled at him on the floor and reached down to pull him up.

Once standing he looked around at his surroundings, they were currently on the outskirts of a forest, he could see the smoke from chimneys in the distance. Earth still holding his hand started walking down a dirt track that led towards the house's, they walked in silence passing various animals, "How did these animals get here?" Harry asked.

"They are animals that have died Harry" Earth answered him.

At first Harry felt pity for these animals, having died but then he realized that have a new life here. "Earth, do all these people stay here forever?" He asked.

"Only people that died young come here Harry, they age as they would in your world, then when the time comes for them to die of old age, their spirits leave them and enter a process of what you would call resurrection" she replied "They start a new life with no memory of their old life" Harry was speechless after this, he was shocked by the amount that people don't know about life and what lies in the after life.

"Who was I in my previous life?" He asked curious

Earth chuckled at him; "Your previous lives have been interesting to say the least Harry" Was all she said.

Harry frowned at her "Why?"

"You will find out soon enough Phoenix, soon enough"

Harry didn't answer her because they had just entered the village, it must have been about midday. They passed children playing in the street, everyone seemed to be outside enjoying the sun. People stopped and stared at him as he walked past; adults whispered their eyes boring into him. Harry felt very uncomfortable with the attention but was used to it really.

Suddenly a middle aged man ran out from one of the houses, Harry was shocked to say the least that he recognized this man from somewhere but he couldn't remember where,

"Oh my god" he shouted it seemed the whole village had crowded around him, he could see figures in the distance running towards them, "You're Harry Potter" he said a smile slowly creeping onto his face. Immediately people started whispering others just stared eyebrows raised to their hairlines. Harry turned his attention back to the man and suddenly it clicked where he recognized him from "Fabian Prewett" he said to him. Fabian looked shocked to say the least that Harry had recognized him, "How do you know that" he asked. Harry chuckled "Moody gave me a picture of the original Order members last year" he answered,

"Old mad-eye eh, how's the old codger doing?" He asked while laughing

Harry thought about it for a bit before answering with one word "Paranoid",

Fabian threw his head back and laughed at this. "How did you know who I was?" Harry asked him "After all you died before I was born right?" Fabian smiled at him sadly

"Yeah I died before you was born" He answered "But your parents talk about you all the time and you are a splitting image of James but you've got Lily's eyes" he answered

"What are you doing here anyway kid, you didn't die did you?" Fabian asked

"No of course not, I was brought here by Earth to meet my parents",

"Earth the goddess?" Fabian questioned

"The one and only" came the voice on his right, Harry turned and looked at Earth "Shall we get going then Harry?" Earth asked.

Harry suddenly remembered why there were there, "Talk to you later Mr.Prewett" Fabian laughed at him "Call me Fabian, and i have loads of questions for you kid" he called to them.

Earth and Harry made their way through the crowd, people were running up to Harry just to shake his hand and congratulate him on defeating the Dark Lord and they hoped he could do it again. Harry felt the pressure of defeating the dark lord on his realm let alone the realm of the dead as well. The walked together in silence until they reached a small house. Harry could hear laughing coming from inside he recognized it as the voice of his mum, Harry stopped and took a deep breath, Earth slowly rubbed his back trying to calm him down, and he tried to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. _'I need to go to the toilet'_ he thought. "Ready?" Earth whispered in his ear.

Harry looked up at the door again "Yeah" he said determinately

Earth smiled at him affectionately "Let's got then" She walked forwards and knocked at the door.

"Just a minute" came his mother's voice from inside. Harry heard footsteps running up to the door, unaware he had reached out and wrapped his hand around Earth's but his eyes never left the door, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, Earth was watching him out the corner of her eye, she leant forward and frantically whispered in his ear "breathe Harry, Breathe" and that was the sight that met Lily Potter when she opened the door, Emerald orbs peered into her own.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, gazing at each other in shock, it was only when Earth cleared her throat loudly that they snapped back into reality "Harry" his mother gasped her eyes shining Harry throat was too tight to answer so all he could do was nod.

Lily jumped at him throwing her arms round his neck, Harry felt the knot in his throat getting tighter 'til he couldn't help himself and burst into tears on his mothers shoulder, her arms wrapped round him tighter and she was whispering nonstop in his hair "_my baby…ooh my poor little baby…mummy loves you don't cry",_

But she was crying herself, she had her arm around Harry's back and the other stroking his hair while her own tears rolled down her face.

Harry had never been so happy in his life he had never been hugged like this except from the hug from Mrs.Weasley at the end of his 4th year but that didn't even come close to being hugged by his mum. Harry's legs gave way and they both sunk to the floor.

"Lily who was at the d" His father's voice trailed off as his Father saw his wife hugging an unknown boy on the doorstep with tears rolling down her face.

"Lily, what's going on" His wife looked up at her husband with a look of pure grief but happiness.

James stared confused but understood the minute the boy on her lap looked up and into his eyes, his breathe caught in his throat he stared unblinking and unbreathing at the boy not quite knowing or believing what he was seeing, he tried to say something but he couldn't form the words so he ended up standing there gaping like a fish, slowly he knelt down 'til he was inches from Harry's face, he cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands and stared deeply into his eyes '_Lily's eyes' _he thought "son" he whispered Harry slowly nodded James let out an anguished yell and threw his arms around his wife and son while kissing the top of Harry's head.

Harry sobbed in his fathers chest while he felt soft kisses on his head, he was crying harder that ever know jot quite believing what was happening but relishing in it just the same, he never wanted to let this go, never wanted it to end, he never wanted to leave!

**And for all you who are reading my story but not reviewing I just wanted to say thanks for reading but please do a review, even if its only 2 words or something please do it anyways thanks everybody.**


	7. James and Lily Potter

**Disclaimer –I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 7 – James and Lily Potter**

Somehow the three of them managed to find their way in to the house, Harry's eyes were blurry and bloodshot and his knees felt weak, he was leaning heavily on his father not quite believing it was him.

His father sat him on a seat by the kitchen table while Lily dragged a chair as close as possible and kept her arms around her son, not being able to bear separation from him yet. His father sat opposite him and just smiling but he also looked really upset.

They sat there for moment while they recovered from the emotionally draining reunion that they just experienced. His father broke the silence "What are you doing here Harry? How did you get here? You didn't die did you?" The latter in a panicked tone.

Harry smiled weakly at his father "No I didn't die" he answered "I was brought here by Earth. Lily's head snapped up "Earth as in the goddess?" She questioned eyes as big as saucers. There was a chuckle from the doorway, "Yeah that would be me" She answered looking kindly at Lily. Harry just heard a faint 'ohmygod' being muttered from under Lily's breath "I've read all about the gods, never dreaming that I would actually meet them", she continued to stare up at the goddess in awe until James cleared his throat, rather loudly might I add. But Lily was in her own little world probably recounting the information from her Hogwarts days it reminded Harry of Hermione, so James looked at Harry rolled his eyes, gave a over-dramatic sigh.

While looking Harry dead in the eye he said "Harry my son, do not ever do what I'm about to", he could have got off with being serious had not been of the exact same mischievous look that both Sirius and Remus got when they were planning something.

Harry eyebrows shot to his hairline when his father whipped out his wand and pointed it at his mother. '_This cant be good'_ thought Harry as he watched his dad think for a moment before saying '_curtus acroama' _Harry watched as a red beam shot out his fathers wand and hit the daydreaming Lily. He noticed the shocked expression on his mothers face before she started shrinking until she only came up to him stomach even though he was sitting down his mother then amazing jumped on the table and started singing in a very high pitched squeaky voice 'I'm a little tea pot' with the actions and everything.

Harry could only look up in true amazement at his mother, he looked over at his dad to see him gasping for breath and hanging onto the table edge while trying to breathe, while Earth was watching Lily with a amused-yet-typical-boy look.

Leaving Harry who really didn't know what to think, so he did what anybody would've done and laughed. Eventually Lily finished her song but she looked really annoyed, she spun round and glared at James with her hands on her hips "TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW JAMES POTTER" she demanded but it lost its affect because of the voice which could only be described as a mouse on helium, which naturally only managed send Harry and James off into a fresh batch of hysterics.

Lily signed loudly and just continued to stand on the table trapping her foot irritably while waiting for her husband and son to compose themselves enough to change her back. But it dint seem like that was going to happen so Earth stepped in and waved her hand at Lily who grew back to her proper size, only to then realize that she was standing on the table which immediately collapsed under her weight, She was thrown forward at Harry who could only watch helplessly while his mother came flying at him, the force of impact sent the chair flying back and the both landed with an groan on the floor only to have the extra weight of James Potter who had been leaning on the table for support only for it to give way underneath him meaning he slid across the broken table.

The three Potter were tangled up in a heap at the feet of a one amused goddess trying to hide her laughter It was only when Harry burst out laughing that everyone else did, suddenly realizing the strangeness of the situation, he was finally meeting his parents and ended up tangled on the floor with them!

James who was first one to recover picked himself up first, he wrapped his arms around his son and lifted him up doing the same to his wife, after repairing the table they all sat around once again but including Earth this time.

"So, where were we?" Earth murmered "Oh yes, Don' worry Mr and Mrs Potter you're sons perfectly healthy, and alive",

"Oh thank god" Lily breathed which made Earth chuckle softly. Lily after realizing what she said turn beet red "That's not offensive to you is it?" She asked eyes wide. Earth smiled reassuringly at her "No dear don't worry about it."

Lily smiled back before turning to Harry again "Darling, not that I'm disappointed that you're here but why exactly?" Harry nodded his head towards the goddess "I asked the gods if I could come and they said yes",

"Why were you with the gods?" that was his dad again.

Harry frowned slightly "Apparently I am the mortal with the powers of a god" He half stated and half asked Earth.

She nodded at him, "that is correct".

Harry turned back to his parents, who were shocked to say the least "Does that mean that you are staying in the realm of the gods?" Lily asked,

"Yes" Earth answered

"I have to learn to control my powers so i can finally get rid of Voldemort".

"The prophecy" Harry heard his dad mutter.

"So" Lily called out in a very cheery voice obviously attempting to lighten the mood, tell us about yourself Harry, tell us about your life"  
"Yeah" James added "what was it like growing up with Sirius?" he asked with a smile.

Harry frowned at his parents "I didn't live with Sirius, I only met him a few years ago".  
Both Potters looked at Harry really confused "Why" came his dad's voice.

"Sirius was in Azkaban", I

mmediately the colour drained from his fathers face. He opened his mouth a few times but he couldn't make a sound so Lily had to ask

"Why?".

"Sirius Black was accused of selling out James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles"  
Lily gasped "They thought he was our secret keeper" It was more of a statement than a question but Harry nodded anyway.  
"How long?" James asked through clenched teeth,

"13 years".  
Lily let out a small scream while James closed his eyes and gripped the table edge until his knuckles were while. "He didn't really kill anybody did he?" Lily asked he could see her hands were shaking.

"No" Harry told them "Wormtail framed him, blew apart the street with his wand which was behind his back, staged his own death, transformed into rat and ran down into the sewers leaving Sirius to take the blame"

His dad was physically shaking with anger now while, while Lily has silent tears rolling down her face, "Is he still there now?" she asked him in a small voice. James opened his eyes staring at Harry intently.

"No he became the first ever person to escape Azkaban" Harry stated with a small hint of pride in his voice. James smiled weakly "Always the center of attention that one". "How could he survive 13years in Azkaban with out losing his mind?" Came his mother's voice.

"Let's just say the dementors don't affect animals as much as they affect humans" He said while looking as his dad smiling. His Dad possibly beamed at him. "I take you went to Moony's then"

"No actually I don't know why" he frowned. Lily put her hand on his shoulder, "they would let you Harry because he's a werewolf" she told him.

"Bastards" he heard James mutter under his breath.He quickly changed the subject after seeing his wife's glare. "Where did you go then Harry?"

Harry bowed head and spoke almost at a whisper "The Dursleys".

"WHAT" Lily screeched "NO WAY I PERCIFICALLY TOLD DUMBLEDORE THAT I NEVER WANTED YOU TO GO TO THE DURSLEYS, HE GAVE ME HIS WORD THAT YOU WOULDN'T" she boomed loud enough for the whole street to hear.

"Mrs. Potter please calm down" Lily was looking like a raging bull at the moment, '_feisty'_ was the perfect word to describe her. Earth continued "Mr. Dumbledore did not want to go back on his word and send Harry to the Dursleys but he had to ensure the protection of your son, Harry was untouchable because of the Blood protection you sacrificed yourself for, being your sister, Mrs.Dursleys could reinforce that protection and keep your son safe growing up" Earth informed her.

Lily looked a bit calmer after hearing that, but Harry felt worse, knowing that his mother was murdered just for him; he could help but feel guilty, but also angry.

James noticed his sons change of mood "What's on you mind son?"

Harry turned to his mother and asked her "Why did you do it? Give your life up for me I mean, it wasn't fair you shouldn't have done it" Harry ducked his head and closed his eyes "I'm sorry" he whispered almost inaudibly but they caught it anyway.

Lily knelt down in front of her son, and lifted his head up so she could look in his eyes "Harry James Potter" she said softly but stern "You listen to me. I love you and always will, I wanted you to live and be happy, you were only one, a baby, you deserved a chance to life, and as your mother I wanted to make that happen" she softly brushed away a tear from his cheek with her thumb, "People sacrifice themselves for the ones they love and me and your father are do not regret doing what we did that, so please when you think of us feel proud not pity, that's all I ask in return".

Harry nodded at her and threw his arms round her neck smiling into her hair. "Ok mum" he whispered back. She kissed his forehead while moving back into her seat.  
"So Hogwarts tell us about your years so far in general" His dad practically shouted while bouncing in his chair.

"OK" he said "But promises no interruptions?" James and Lily both smiled at him "PROMISE" they said together.

"Right year one – hmm met my best friends in the world Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, got a beautiful snowy owl called Hedwig, met Hagrid, Got sorted in to Gryffindor" Both of his parents clapped at this beaming at him "And stopped my t Voldemort possessed DADA teacher stealing the Philosophers stone and returning Voldemort to his body but not before having to pass tests designed by the professors themselves to protect the stone which was including a three headed dog, a giant chess board, and a potions riddle before having to fight Voldemort nearly killing myself in the process" he ended with a weak smile.

Both of his parents were staring at him in shock neither breathing nor blinking finally James broke the silence by taking a breath of air "What?" he whispered dangerously low, "Its not as bad as it sounds" He said looking as his dad with a hopeful look "besides I became the youngest seeker in a century" now his dad looked impressed "Really! That's my boy", His mother still hadn't said anything she hadn't moved or anything she was actually starting to go red. "umm Lily love" still no response, "Lily" he called a bit more louder, but still she didn't not move. "LILY" He shouted right in her face. She made no action to show that she had heard him apart from the fact that she blinked, she looked really mad. Harry wouldn't be surprised if steam started coming from her nose.

"If you think that's bad you should hear about my second year."

Finally Lily spoke "Explain.second, year.now" through gritted teeth.

"House elf turned up at the Dursleys, rescued by the Weasleys in a flying car, missed train because of elf, flew to Hogwarts with Ron in flying car, crashed into the whomping willow, found out I'm a parselmouth, People were bein.." "Hold it there you are a parselmouth?" his father interrupted, at Harry's nod "Wow Harry that's pretty cool…ok continue"

"Where was I? oh yeah people were being petrified by something and there was this writing on the wall that said something about the Heir of Slytherin and the chamber of secrets being opened again, I was hearing voice in the wall saying 'rip,tear,kill', students thought I was the Heir of Slytherin because of the whole parselmouth thing, then Ron's younger sister Ginny was taken into the chamber, but Hermione was petrified but she had already worked out that the creature in the walls was a basi..umm giant snake that's why I could hear it and no one else, we found the chamber and opened it I destroyed the snake and found out the Heir was actually Tom Riddle, because he created a diary that Ginny Weasley had found, which she eventually poured all of her secrets into and eventually he managed to possess her and was controlling her making her open the chamber and release the snake, but I destroyed the snake and Tom Riddle all while saving Ginny's life, Dobby the house elf turned out to belong to the Malfoy's but I set him free and he is currently working at Hogwarts. He finished knowing that he had left out major parts but the thought of telling his parents that he has wandered into the forbidden forest to nearly get eaten by a giant spider then telling them that it was actually a basilisk might have been too much for his other.

"Wow Harry do you ever get a rest" James asked. Harry laughed at his father before telling him no! Meanwhile Lily was looking thoughtful, "Tom Riddle, that sound familiar!" she stated "Yeah it's really Lord Voldemort" Harry told her.

"WHAT" his dad shouted "You fought Voldemort again?"

"Well sort of it was only technically a memory but still him, he was draining Ginny's life out of her so he could walk again himself"  
"What was the snake that was in the chamber Harry?" His mother asked  
He looked at his mothers face "It was a basilisk". Her mouth fell open in shock and his dad actually fell off his chair. He could see his mother was trying to remain calm "Was it fully grown?" she asked while taking deep breaths "Yes" he answered her breathes became faster and faster while she dug her fingernails into her palms her jaw was clenched.

"And how did you kill it?"

"Umm with the poisonous Basilisk fang which i pulled from my arm. That seemed to be too much and the window blew up, glass shattered all over the kitchen, and everyone dived under the table, Lily had the decency to look abashed "Oops sorry just a bit mad I'm afraid".

James had already cleaned out the glass and repaired the window by the time they crawled out from under the table.

"Well, as fun as that was why don't we take a break? Its dinner time and I'm hungry, are you hungry Harry?" James asked his son.

"Yeah actually I am" he smiled at his parents.

"Well I'm going have to go back but you can stay here for the night ok Harry?" Earth asked.

"Yeah that's great, if that's ok with you guys" Harry asked his parents. Lily's eyes shimmered when he looked at them with so much hope. "We'd like nothing more" she told him while sweeping him in her arms.

Earth smiled at the mother and son, "I'll come back in a couple of days ok?" she asked James.  
"That's great" he walked up to her and grasped her hand "Thank you for bringing our son to us" he said emotionally. Earth pattered his hand with her own, "You're welcome".

"See you soon Harry, Mr. & Mrs. Potter" she nodded respectfully before disappearing in a flash of light.

James turned back to his son and wife, "What we waiting for? Lets eat!"

**And that's where we leave it for now folks, It's hard when you actually remember that his parents are dead! Anyway let me know what you think. **


	8. A Cosy Night in

**Disclaimer – I do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 8 – A Cosy Night In**

_:.Last chapter – "what we waiting for? Let's eat".:_

Harry hadn't realized but over the time that he had been recounting his Hogwarts memories it had turned to night, he peered out the window in the kitchen and saw lights from all the little houses turned on. It made him sad when he realized he was actually in a town full of dead people that would never be able to return to the realm of the living, to see their loved ones, have children, fall in love. Earlier he had seen a little girl around 7 years old running around waving a wand while giggling, and it made Harry sad that she would never be able to experience the beauty of Hogwarts, the great hall, the quidditch pitch, the feasts, the moving staircases, the laughter that ran through the halls, the ghosts, winning the house cup.

"Harry?" he heard his father's voice. He turned around and looked at his fathers and smiled,

"yes dad" he answered.

"What's wrong kiddo?" his voice was filled with nothing but concern.

"Come on and sit down we'll have a chat while your mother makes our feast"

Harry's eyebrows shot up at the word feast. Which set his dad of laughing "This is the first time she's had her son over for dinner, she's really gonna push the boat out".

Harry smiled at his dad's laughing face, but the laughter was infectious so it wasn't long before it set Harry off as well. Which is the sight Lily Potter saw when she walked into the kitchen after being in the pantry, her arms were laden with food,

"What's so funny?" she asked while slowly wobbling her way over to the kitchen counter. Harry immediately jumped up and relieved her of the food. Lily smiled at his good manners, while pointing to the counter where she wanted them,

"Thank-you Harry" She said "At least there's one Potter male with good manners in this household" She said while glaring at her husband.

But James Potter shrugged "You know" he said while casually leaning back on his chair and talking to the ceiling "you could have used your wand, you are a witch you see".

"You know, you really reminded me of Sirius then, he done that in Grimmauld Place except he said 'I think id prefer it if you don't giver orders here, Snape. It's my house you see' and he even said it while leaning back on his chair and he said 'You Know' as well, it was just a bit of dejavu", He told his Dad.

James smiled at his son "Really? Why was _Snape_ at Grimmauld place? Why were you at Grimmauld place for that matter?"

Harry sat down at the table opposite his dad while his mum got started on their food. "Well Snape was at Grimmauld place to tell me that I had to start Occulmency lessons, and it's the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix".

James Potter stared wide-eyed at his son "Occulmency, why?"

"To block out Voldemort".

"And be taught by Snivellus? Why didn't you tell him to stick his greasy head in an oven?"

"Well that's really not the sort of thing you say to your potions master".

The chair that James had been leaning backwards on actually toppled over. A second later an ignited James sat up "THEY LET HIM NEAR CHILDREN? OH MY GOD THAT'S JUST WRONG"

Harry just smiled at his dad remembering a similar reaction from Sirius. His dad was still shaking his head and muttering about slimy git's while his mum was laughing while she made dinner. But after his dad sitting on the floor muttering for 5 minutes completely lost in his own world Harry cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at his dad. James actually had the decency to look abashed while his clambered to his chair and sat at the table again.

"So" he said "Lets change the subject, tell me about Mr.Moony, how's he doing?".

"Well he's actually working full time for the order at the moment, but during my 3rd year at Hogwarts he was my Defense teacher, but he left when Snape told the whole school that he was a werewolf….at breakfast" James stared wide eyed at Harry as did Lily, Then James released a whole line of offensive words that caused Harry to laugh but Lily to scold unimpressed. "Ummm well now Remus lives at Grimmuald place"

"What's Grimmauld place like these days? Have they still got that house elf? Kretcher?"

Harry's face darkened immediately at the name of the traitorous elf, he hadn't forgotten about that creature and wasn't ashamed to admit some of the things he wished he could do to that elf which were not pleasant in the slightest, but right now he would have to explain to his parent's about Kretcher, which also meant he would have to explain about Sirius and he wasn't ready to do that yet, he was ready to talk about it.

James Potter was quite disturbed when he saw his sons face after he mentioned the Black Families house elf, he watched as his son retreated into himself and closed up. Although he was a father he had absolutely no experience in the arts of actually being a father due to the small reason that he was dead. So he done what all sensible men would do and turned to his wife. "Lily" he half spoke half whispered. Lily, who at that moment in time was putting their dinner in the oven, which James still couldn't comprehend seeing that using her wand would have it done in minutes, but Lily always insisted that doing it the muggle way made it taste better.

"Lily" repeated this time more urgently

"What James, what is the massive great problem here?" she demanded, in not such a great mood because she was all hot and flustered. James shrunk back at his wife's fiery temper, which comes with the matter of being a red head. "ummm Harry" he chirped in a high, slightly scared voice while pointing at their son.

Immediately Lily signed and turned to her son, she took one look at him and frowned; she walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning to her husband, "what did you say to him?" she demanded.

James automatically recognized the flash of anger and warning in her eyes, so he approached this matter carefully, "Well I asked if Kretcher was still around".

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by his mum and heard the end of what his dad said. He forced a smile on his face, "Don't worry about me, just remembering something's I'd rather not talk about"

He immediately saw the look of disappointment on his dad's face, and felt guilty, but he also felt guilty about not telling them about Sirius's death, so he was stuck both ways really but he promised himself to tell his dad about Sirius before he left the next day.

"Well" Lily said in an exaggerated cheery tone, "Why don't you show Harry around James?"

Immediately his dad seized the opportunity and stood up "Come on Harry I'll show you the quidditch room, which took Harry's mind of Kretcher immediately.

Excellent James grinned while clapping his hands together, "Let's go" and next thing Harry Potter knew he was running behind his dad going for the stairs, He thought he heard his mum mutter something along the lines of "boys", before she turned and looked at the roast beef happily sizzling away in the oven.

So Harry and James Potter spent a happy hour in a middle sized room, which was decorated Red and Gold, which didn't surprise Harry in the slightest, currently he and his dad were sitting on Gold been bags and looking at old pictures of Quidditch matches that James and Sirius played at school. James was the star sneeker and Sirius was a beater. There was several pictures of Sirius's triumphant grin when he managed to wack a bludger into the back of a Slytherin player, which looked like, Harry peered closer at the picture "oh my god is that Snape?" he asked while feeling a smile light up on his face. "Yup, his dad grinned, Sirius's best ever shot he said, made his day, but he was even happier when he found out that Remus had got a picture of it, he planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek right there in the common room in front of every body, always had a flare for dramatics does Sirius".

Harry and James laughed their heads of, James when remembering the images in his head but Harry even more so because of the mental images his imagination was coming up with.

"Of course Remus wasn't too impressed though, he hit him upside the head and told him that if he ever put those lips any where near his face again he would turn them into sausages, fry them, then feed them to one of Hagrid's creatures!"

"What…di..did…sir..siriusss…say...to dat? Harry chocked out between laughs.

James grinned at his sons laughing face "Well he winked a Remus and said" Here James imitated Sirius's voice at time which sounded like a corny line out of James Bond "You know you liked it really baby".

Harry gasped at James then set of into another round of laughter, "No way" he said after he took a couple of minutes to compose himself, "Yes way, of course that set the common room of again and even Remus joined in that time"

James looked down at the picture of Sirius again, "All that happened because of one little picture" James smiled affectionately at the smiling face of his best friend in their Hogwarts years. "I miss him you know" he said to his son, "He was the best friend a man could ask for, as was Remus".

Harry noticed his fathers watering shiny eyes "Have you got really close friends Harry Ones that you would consider Brothers like I did with Remus and Sirius?"

Harry nodded at his Dad "Yeah I have Ron and Hermione, they are the best friends, I could ever have dreamed of having, I don't what I would've done without their support."

James smiled at his son relieved that there were people out there looking out for him. Just then Lily's voice floated up the stairs "Dinner boys" she shouted.

James and Harry took one look at each other and set of on a race to the kitchen.

Harry's small frame gave him the extra advantage of getting through the door first, but his Dad wasn't exactly slow either and scooped him up and over his shoulders before he'd even set foot on the stairs.

Lily could hear her son's laughter from the kitchen, she was so happy she thought her heart would burst out of her chest.

Seconds later though she had two hungry boys sitting at her table that needed feeding, she smiled at them both before lifting a juicy roasted beef and all the trimmings out of the oven. Harry felt his mouth watering at the sight of hid mothers cooking and just then his stomach thought to let everybody know its approval aswell.

James laughed at the noise his son's stomach made at the sight of Lily's cooking and at the blush on Harry's face. He started to apologize though which James found disturbing, so he cut him off before he could even finish "HA HA HA HA HA good one Harry not even Remus could make that much noise and he's a werewolf"

Harry frowned at his dad "What's he being a werewolf got to do with anything?"

James smiled at his son's protective manner over Remus "Well Harry, werewolves have a much bigger appetite, they could eat the same amount in one sitting that a normal man could eat in 3 days, higher metabolism rate and everything, always eating he was, though come to think of it Sirius could've give him a run for his money but Sirius's just a pig"

Harry laughed while tucking into a piece of Beef, He smiled as he let the taste tantalize his taste-buds, his mothers cooking had to be the best cooking he'd ever had, and that included Hogwarts and Mrs.Weasley, "mmmm, mum this is fantastic" he told her and watched a smile light up on his mothers face, he helped himself to mashed potatoes and Yorkshire puddings, vegetables then drenched the lot in gravy and vinegar.

He looked up and saw the shocked look on his parents face, "What Is something wrong?" "No, no its just you absolutely soaked the lot in vinegar and your mother is the only one I know who does that"

Harry smiled up at his mother "really?" he asked; "because Ron and Hermione said I was really weird when they saw me do it!" he grinned

Lily nodded at him and smiled and they all carried on eating their dinner, of course James and Harry had seconds but they're growing boys.

Then there was dessert, an apple crumble, One of Harry's favourite's, "You want cream or ice-cream boys?" Lily asked

"ICE-CREAM" they both shouted at the same time.

Lily grinned at them both and heaped ice-cream onto their crumbles. After Harry polished off his 4th serving, he leaned back on his chair and yawned.

"Hey kiddo" his dad said affectionately "You tired?"

Harry yawned again and ruffled his hair before nodding, His dad laughed and his mother shock her head at the sight of one of James bad habits reminding them both of their Hogwarts year where James thought he was impressing Lily by ruffling up his hair exactly how Harry just did it.

"Come on Son I'll show you to your room." James got up, so Harry followed suite, "Night mum thanks for dinner it was fantastic" he said before his mother scooped him up into a breath-taking hug. "You're welcome my little angel" she answered before stepping back and dabbing her eyes with a napkin "Sleep well Emeralds". Harry grinned a the name before turning round and following his dad up the stairs, this time when they reached the top they went right instead of left and he followed his dad down the corridor before stopping at a door on the right, It had a little sign on the door saying 'Harry's room' "I have my own room?"

"Course you do son, how could we not do you a room, it's always been here, its mine and Lily's place where we go when we think of you and pray for your safety".

Harry felt his eyes watering up, but before he could say anything his dad pushed open the door and they went in.

The room was decorated, Red and Gold which was no surprise really, Harry grinned at his dad "What about if I was in Slytherin?" he asked. His dad raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Harry laughed and shook his head. The room was big but cozy, he smiled at the double bed that looked so inviting, there was a large window with gold curtained and a picture of the Gryffindor lion on the ceiling, The carpet was red and there was a chest of draws on the far side of the room, the room was absolutely covered with posters of Quidditch teams. Harry noticed a big picture frame on the chest of draws and moved in to take a look.

It was a picture of a handsome Sirius holding him as a baby, Sirius was cradling him in his arms and smiling, He could see baby Harry gazing up at his godfather affectionately, with his little hand stroking the side of Sirius's face. He watched as picture Sirius leaned down and kissed baby Harry's head and then laughed when baby Harry returned the favour with a sloppy pucker right on the side of Sirius's face, most people would have wiped the goo right off but not Sirius he left it and cradled baby Harry to sleep before falling asleep himself.

Harry stared at the picture in amazment, his heart was thudding in his chest and he felt a mourning loss well up in his stomach, until his dad put an arm round his shoulders and led him to the bed. With a wave of his dads wand, he was in new pajama's, so he crawled into bed more tired then he realized, he yawned,

"Night dad" he said, voice thick with sleep, as he closed his heavy eyelids he heard his dad ask .

"Where is Sirius son?"

Harry yawned again and before he could think about the question he answered "He's ead". Then he was asleep so he didn't hear the startled gasp or the thud as his dad hit the floor.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	9. Lack of Sleep

**Disclaimer – I do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Destiny of the Phoenix**

**Chapter Nine – Lack of sleep**

Harry rolled over and tried to escape the EVIL rays that were breaking through the gap in his curtains, torture.

Harry finally gave up on his losing battle and tried to roll out of bed, unfortunately he underestimated how close he was to the edge of the bed so he literally rolled out, straight onto the floor.

He stayed there laying face first on the floor for several seconds muttering certain non-English dictionary words to himself.

"You know as your father I should ground you or even wash your mouth out with soap young man, but I am your father and not your mother so all I'm going to say to you is….don't let your mother hear to say that or your mouth will taste like soap",

Harry sat up and glared at his father who was leaning casually against a wall, but the effect was kind of ruined seeing he couldn't even untangle himself from his covers. Eventually his wise cracking dad took pity on his son and helped him out.

After composing himself he looked at James and realised he had big purple bags under his eyes that implied hadn't slept at all and he was still wearing the same clothes from the day before. Harry's forehead creased into a frown while he studied his father while the elder Potter clearly looked uncomfortable while under his son's scrutiny.

After several minutes had passed and James still hadn't said anything Harry released a sign and finally made the first move,

"Why do you look like hell?" James Potter laughed at his sons subtly, but answered non-the-less. "Because I haven't slept".

"And why haven't you slept?" He asked,

"Because you told me last night that Sirius was dead".

Harry's stomach plummeted with his dads words and his knees gave way so he ended up falling on the bed "I don't remember telling you that" he said in a weak voice.

"Harry kiddo it's not possible that's he's dead, because if he was then he would be here with us".

"He died because of me", Came his son's voice so quiet he had to strain to hear him. Harry seemed to be in a world of his own and didn't hear his dads last comment. James felt his heart go cold with those words,

"What?" He hissed out "How could it have possibly been your fault?"

"He fell into the veil when he followed me to the department of mysteries" He told his dad.

"What the hell were you doing in the department of mysteries?" he asked after hearing his sons answer, he had heard about the veil of course him and Sirius had found it in the book while trying to find new pranks that could pull on the Slytherins. At the time they had both found it fascinating but Remus had not shared their opinion and found it morbid, but read the passage anyway.

"Voldemort sent me a fake vision of him torturing Sirius down in the prophesy room, I of course being the idiot that I am ignored Hermione and flew down there to _save him_ funny hey because I only managed to get him killed", he ended in a somewhat bitter tone.

James stared at him son in total shock, hearing his son confess to killing his best friend does leave a man somewhat speech-less. Eventually though he managed to activate his voice box and asked how his son's godfather managed to fall in the veil.

"He was duelling with Bellatrix and she managed to get him with a stunner", His son's voice was quiet and small, and he was still staring at his feet.

James heart broke when he heard the pain in his sons voice and he moved at sat next to him on the bed, After wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders he asked him the million dollar question "And how is that your fault?".

Harry's head snapped up to his father, "WHAT" he shouted, "HOW IS IT MY FAULT YOU ASK, WELL LET ME TELL YOU, I WAS AN IDIOT, I BELIEVED VOLDEMORT, I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GET TRICKED INTO GOING DOWN TO THE MINISTRY, I PUT MY LIFE AND MY FRIEND'S LIVE'S IN DANGER, I HAD THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX HAVE TO COME AND GET US OUT OF IT THEY HAD TO FIGHT WITH THE DEATH EATERS, WHERE SIRIUS GOT KILLED. It's my fault he had to go down to the Department of Mysteries, therefore it's my fault he's d…dead", Harry was embarrassed to hear his voice break in front of his father, he didnt want him thinking that he was soft.

"Under no means what happened to Sirius your fault kid, Sirius chose to go to the ministry that night and it was Bellatrix who made him fall into that veil NOT YOU, do you understand me?"

"He wouldn't have gone to the ministry though if I hadn't have been so stupid as to believe what Voldemort sent me",

"No way Harry, how was you supposed to know that Voldemort could send you false visions?"

James watched in satisfaction the acceptance that shone through Harry's eyes, he could almost see the guilt lift from his son's shoulders, too emotional to form words Harry just nodded at his father.

"Come on son I want to go read something quickly."

"Ok I just want to get dressed" came his kids reply.

James smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "I'll just be outside"

Two Minutes later Harry walked out of his room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that he had found on the chest of draws, he saw his dad casually leaning against the wall opposite his door.

"Follow me", he declared before adopting a military march down the hall way.

Eventually he stopped outside a room that Harry had yet to go in, "This my child is THE dun dun dun…._Library_" he announced, while rolling his eyes he leaned forward and whispered "Your mother's idea not mine, I wanted a quidditch pitch"

Harry screwed up his eyes in confusion how could you fit a quidditch pitch inside a normal sized house, but all his questions were answered when he walked into the room. Harry gasped in shock at the size of the room; it was easily 3 times bigger than the library at Hogwarts, with big glass windows and towering bookcases which were filled to the brim with old dusty books.

Even though Harry was not exactly a fan of library's he couldn't help but be amazed.

"Hermione would die to come here" he spoke almost a whisper.

James smiled at the affectionate tone Harry used when he spoke of his friend. It reminded him of himself and how he used to speak about Remus, Sirius and Peter.

Thinking of Sirius brought his mind back on track. "Come-on kiddo lets find that book"

James led Harry deeper into the library. As Harry followed his dad he glanced at the books he was passing '_The History of the Cannons'_ , '_How to grow a mandrake', 'The myth of the Elementals'_ For some reason the last book caught Harry's attention but his dad was still moving so he chose to keep-up.

Eventually his dad stopped at an aisle, he starting looking at the row of books in front of him, before cursing and dragging a sliding ladder across the front of the shelves. He then climbed up and up but he had to keep going when he couldn't find the book he was looking for.

Harry watched amused as his dad huffed and puffed until he reached the top of the shelves.

"AHA" came his triumphant yell as he pulled a book of the shelf.

His dad slid down the ladder to meet his son at the bottom. They both sat on the floor.

James opened the book and flicked through the chapters talking to himself the whole time, Harry recognized the book as '_Magical Artefacts of all the centuries', _It was the same book that Hermione read to him, it was about someone called Parfat or something.

"AHA" James shouted for the second time that morning already.

"Read it to yourself dad I've already read it"

James smiled at his son before proceeding to read the passage tilted very creatively, James thought, with a sarcastic snort, THE VEIL:-

'_Discovered by an explorer by the name of Lee Parfitt in the 14th Century, in the mansion of defeated Dark Lord Adrienne. _

_Parfitt kept the veil as a attraction in his own home, he started researching it when one of his house elves was forced to walk through and didn't come out the other side. Eventually during a dinner party where he was entertaining several guests from the ministry of magic, he was quite intoxicated with the finest wine, and decided to secure himself with a rope and handed it to his dinner guests, then proceed to walk straight into the veil. The guests waited 10 minutes then became worried with the whereabouts of their host before puling the rope, the rope came back but Parfitt was no where to be seen, quite worried the minister of magic himself called for his old friend through the black curtain but received no reply. Parfitt was signed of as dead and the veil was handed to the ministry of magic. It was used as a death sentence inducer for criminals before the death sentence was ruled out and frowned upon in Britain, therefore Azkaban was built, and the veil was sent to the Department of Mysteries where it still is held and researched by the unspeakables, but as of yet it is still classified as unknown'_

_But it is thought that the unfortunate persons who somehow end up in the veil die._

_But one enthusiastic unspeakable who claimed he was a seer, stated that the persons in the veil get trapped there, unable to return to the world of the living but also unable to cross the line to the afterlife, they are neither here nor there, they just exist. That place is called Limbo._

James immediately felt sick, knowing that his best friend was doomed to that fate; Sirius didn't deserve that at all. Why did bad things always happen to good people?

James shook his head to break out of his musing; he had to think of Harry.

James looked up to see green orbs staring intently into his they almost look like they were glowing, "Don't worry about me, think about Sirius" He heard Harry say.

James looked at his son in shock "How'd you know that's what I was thinking?"

Harry raised both his eyebrows and looked at his dad like he as going mad. "You weren't thinking it you said it out loud I heard you"

Now it was James's turn to look at Harry like he was dressed in a chicken outfit.

"No I haven't said anything, kid"

"What? Really? How come I heard you then?" Harry asked his eyebrows still raised. "You really need to get some sleep!"

James chuckled and ran his hand through his hair "Yeah I supposed I do, come on lets go find your mum".

James followed Harry back through the entrance of the library, still unable to shake the feeling that something weird was going on.

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned!**


	10. Exploring

Disclaimer : - I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 10 - Exploring**

Harry and james wandered into the kitchen where Lily was playing mum and doing the breakfast, which smelt like heaven to Harry who decided that if his parents were still alive and in his realm he'd be a slightly more plump boy.

"Sit down mum, i'll finish it up if you like", he offered,

"Dont be daft son, i want to do this, but i appreciate the offer. You know your father could learn from you", Here she shot James a rather meaningful glare.

"Harry, stop it you're making me look bad!" he whispered through clenched teeth. "How's you know how to cook anyways, if i remember correctly thats not on the curriculum at Hogwarts or has the place really gone downhill without us maraders there to keep them on their toes?".

"Dont flatter yourself", Harry mocked as he sat down and poured himself a cuppa, "It's just that was one of my chores at the Dursleys".

James nodded understandingly, "Bit of a slave her you?", he asked in a light voice.

"You could put it that way".

'wow he's taking this better than i thought'. But what Harry didnt see was his fathers white knuckled, clenched fists under the table.

"Breakfast", Lily couldnt have picked a better moment, because theres nothing like food to take a man's mind of something!.

She set down a delicious selection of Bacon, eggs, beans, toast, hash browns and sausages. Washed down with a cup of tea made it all-in-all a lovely brekkie.

"Well son, what do you want to do today?".

Harry looked at James who had spoken.

"I actually plan to go and see Fabian Prewitt, I bumped into him yesterday when me and Earth we're walking down here". He told them.

"Excellent, Fabian's really great, have you met his brother Gideon?", he dad smiled at him.

"No James, you know how bad you all get when you get together! We'll only stay for a minute, dont you think your son will be interested in meeting his grand-parents?".

Harry couldn't believe it. Grand-parents? His?.

"Really, Grand-parents, well i never!". And with that he jumped on his feet and started for the door.

"Well come on then, what are we waiting for? Lets go".

James and Lily laughed at their son, but were right behind him, matching his eagerness, neither being able to wait and see their parents pure joy when they finally get to see their grown-up grandson.

As they walked out into the warm, sunny and perfect day outside, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly out of place here. I mean everybody walking there had died, apart from Harry himself, he was still alive, still going to go back to his friends, his school, his world. He was going to go back to Life. Whilst everybody he could possibly see were stuck here waiting to finally leave this place and go back to the realm of the Living, but as a completly different person and have no recolection of who there were before. They after all could walk past their Grand-children or even Children and have no idea, strangers passing in the street.

It was a weird and quite frankly scary thought for Harry to try and process.

As he was pondering his parents were trying to deal with their own issues, both were obviously extremely estatic to have finally seen their son, seen for themselves how grown up and healthy he was. But at the back of their minds their minds there was the ever pressings reminder that he was going to go back to the Living. As much as they were grateful for the chance to spend time with their son, watching him walk back out of their lives was going to be even harder then when they lost him the first time.

Before they knew it the trio finally found themselves at the home of Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, which Harry couldnt help but feel reminded him of The Burrow.

James walked forwards and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. There was no one home.

"Oh well, its this way to your Grandparents houses anyway, lets get going", Lily said,

"Bloody cheek, dont even have the decency to be home when I James Harold Potter come-a-knocking!" James mocked as he walked down the road with his nose in the air.

"Why do i bother?!".

"Awwww James my prince, do not not fear, next time we shall go around with swords and other weapons and make them pay", Lily declared as she caught up with her husband and linked her arm through his, they then proceeded to walk down the street in such a manner, waranting many stares and sniggers.

Harry couldnt help but laugh at his parents, or laugh at the appreciating stares that his father was recieving from many of the young women passing. Lily took no notice of them though, just laughed along with Harry who was on her other side linking her arm.

Eventually they reached the house of his grandparents.

This time Lily knocked on the door because they had gone to here parents first.

The door opened and a kindly looking old lady answered, she was quite short wearing a long skirt and a whote blouse, she had short curly white hair that just had the smallest tint of red.

"Lily, what an absolute pleasure to see you, i wasnt expecting you today!", Mrs.Evans threw her arms around her youngest daughter and pulled her close.

"Come on in your fathers in the garden, apparantly there was something important needing doing in the shed, but i dont believe him, he just doesnt want to put up them shelves, i said him i said 'Roger you put up them shelves and dont lie to me, if you werent already dead then you would be!' but does he take any notice of me? No he doesnt, what you still standing on the doorstep for Lily come on" she said as she turned around and headed back for the kitchen.

Harry, James and Lily all shared bemused smiles and followed her in.

"Do you want a cup of tea Lily love? Of course you do", she was already filling up the kettle and getting the tea pot out. "You couldnt do me the favour of putting them shelves up culd you? Its just they need to be done", she asked as the put teabags in the pot and set about trying to find the milk jug, as she turned around holding a nice full jug of milk she finally notice Harry smiling at her at the table.

SMASH, Mrs,Evans slippers were covered in milk but she didnt notice, she was staring open mouthed at her Grandson who was sitting calmly at the table.

"Bloody hell woman, are you going senile, i wish you'd stop breaking everything, thats the second one in a month". Mr.Evans said as he walked in the door and towards his wife.

"Whats the matter with you anyways?".

He turned and looked to what she was staring at and nearly had a heart attack on the spot, for sitting at his dining room table was a young James, but with his own Green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Well i'll be damned!, If it isnt young Harry", he smiled as he walked towards his grandson, he clapped him on the back and shook his hand before pulling him up and pulling him into a breath-taking hug, he pulled back to look properly at him, unshused tears in his wrinkled elderly eyes, "My baby Harry, all grown-up".

"HARRY", it would seem that Grandma Evans had finally got over her shock.

"Move out my way", she pushed past her husband and grabbed Harry much to his shock.

"Oh my gorgeous little green eyes, never had i dreamed that i would finally get to see you so soon!", she gushed, he on the other hand was having slight problem breathing.

She pulled back and inspected him,

"Hmmm you are looking a bit too skinny, what have you been living on peanuts! Come on take a seat and have some of your Grandmas chocolate cake, Your Dad loves this but you need it more than him!", she proceeded to put a whole chocolate cake and spoon down in front of him,

"Come on my darling eat up, you've got years to catch up on of your grandma's cooking!".

"For goodness sake Ethel, you cant expect him to eat the whole thing you daft woman, pass me a knofe, i'll cut it up." Mr.Evans said whilst rolling his eyes at a laughing Harry.

Harry couldnt help but be incredibly amused as he watched his Grandparents , "I love coming round here", his dad whispered to him.

Harry tucked into a small slice of cake rather than the whole thing thank-god, whilst drinking his tea and catching up with his grandparents.

"Sooo Harry who have you been living with since your parents died, i heard it was that Sirius man, lovely boy he is, bet you had a wonderful childhood!" Mrs.Evans asked.

"No actually there were complications there, I grew up with Aunt Pertunia and Uncle Vernon, and Dudley of course." he told them.

Mr and Mrs. Evans had pursed lips.

"Really, thats strange, Pet always had a problem with magic, well at least she finally got over that in the end hey", Mr.Evans smiled at him.

"Well actually no, her and Uncle Vernon never did get over their hatred of Magic".

"I like to think that my daughter would be good to you Kiddo, but the simple matter of the fact is that she detests magic in all shapes and sizes, I'm sorry that you had to live with that". Mrs.Evans stated sadly, she had tears in her eyes.

Harry leant over the table and put his hand on hers,

"Its not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for, Petunias and Vernons hatred had nothing to do with you!".

Mrs.Evans smiled and covered Harry's hand with her own,

"Oh you lovly young lad". Everyone drained the rest of their tea.

"Tell you what, why dont you three and Karen and Noel come round for tea tonight hey?" Mr.Evans asked.

"Thanks dad" Lily smiled at him "We'll see you laters then, we're just taking Harry round to Karens and Noels now actually".

"Alright then sweet heart see you later".

Mr and Mrs. Evans couldnt help but give Harry another stomach crunching hug, before he left.

**Thats it for now, more soon thanks for reading please leave a review.**


End file.
